A Moment In Time
by PKlovesDW
Summary: Draco wakes up in bed, all alone, only to find out Harry was sleeping on the couch. HP/DM. One-Shot! By DW.


**A/N: **Why, hello there! I made this fic for my friend's birthday, which was yesterday, Saturday, the 18th. Happy birthday, Rose! And for all others, I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I know she will :).

**Summary: **Draco wakes up in bed, all alone, only to find out Harry was sleeping on the couch. HP/DM. One-Shot! By DW.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I'm sure these characters are not written by me. Unless I took a potion to make me older, and also one to make me British :).

* * *

><p>Draco stretched languidly, a slow, warm grin covering his face. He rolled over, fully expecting a warm body next to his. When he didn't, he opened his eyes, and he frowned sleepily. His lover was <em>always <em>next to him when he awoke. He wondered why this time would be different. He yawned, and covered his face, muffling the sound.

After slipping out of bed, he wandered out of the bedroom, down the stairs and into the living room. What he saw made his heart practically melt. Here Harry was, sprawled on the couch, book nearly falling off of his lap, while he was wrapped up in a sheet to keep him warm. His mouth was slightly open, green eyes shut away behind closed eyelids. Soft snoring filled the room with the only sound. Draco smiled, before crouching down beside Harry, and started looking at him. He pushed some stray pitch-black locks back, and out of Harry's face. Then he leaned forward lightly, until his breath tickled his Gryffindor's ear. "Harry, time to get up. What are you doing here anyway?"

The only answer Harry gave him, was to turn around and mumble something incoherently. Draco just grinned, before leaning forward a bit more. "Harry, if you don't get up, you'll need to make breakfast by yourself."

Apparently this caught Harry's attention, before he turned back again, and opened sleep-laden green eyes, which peered up at him curiously. "What are you doing here?" he asked confused.

Draco shook his head, amused. "Coming to wake you. But what are you doing here, my favourite Gryffindor, hmm?"

Harry yawned. "I'm not a Gryffindor anymore, Draco, not since the last few years anyway." He smiled at the blond, who huffed.

"Of course you still are. You'll always be a Gryffindor in my eyes."

"Then you're still a Slytherin," Harry murmured, before closing the gap between them, kissing Draco good morning.

Draco smiled when he pulled away. "That still doesn't answer my question, though."

Harry shrugged, before sitting up, and moved a hand through his hair, messing it up even further. "Couldn't sleep. So I decided to sit here and read a book. I didn't want to wake you because the light might've been too bright."

Draco clucked his tongue, but smiled amusedly. "Well, then, I should make up for that consideration by making breakfast, no?"

Harry smiled sheepishly when his stomach decided to rumble that yes, it was a great idea to let Draco make breakfast. "I would love some."

The blond stood up gently, letting the blood flow through his legs, before moving to the kitchen. The sound of rustling told him Harry was getting out of his cocoon he had created. A dull thud indicated the book which fell down. He shook his head, exasperated, but quickly concentrated on making them breakfast.

The dark haired man sat down at the table in the kitchen, covering another yawn. Soon the smell of eggs greeted his nose, and he got to the cupboard to grab some plates, before opening a drawer and pulled out some cutlery. He dropped a quick kiss on the space behind Draco's ear, before setting up the table.

Draco served him some eggs and bacon, before dropping some toast on his own plate. He wasn't one to eat a calorie full breakfast so early. It weighed too much on his stomach, while Harry grew to be some sort of human trash bin. It was very entertaining for Draco, to see the scrawny child he knew grow up in something more refined. A full-grown man. One he loved very much. He sat down opposite of Harry, and watched his partner shifting through his breakfast. A soft smile tugged at the corner of his lips, before he buttered his toast and put some cheese on it.

After they finished their breakfast, Harry offered to clean it up. Draco let him, knowing Harry enjoined doing it. Washing the dishes always seemed to calm him, and Draco understood it completely, because he did the dishes himself when he was stressed. It soothed him, the familiarity of it. He smiled at Harry, before standing slightly on his toes to kiss the forehead. He grimaced lightly, knowing Harry had grown taller than him over the years. Not that it bothered him anymore. It never truly did, not after they got together. He left to go to the living room, leaving Harry to his chore.

After a few minutes Harry joined him on the couch, sitting close to him so their thighs were pressed lightly together, intimately. "So, what was the book about?"

Harry smiled, and told him all about the book, and Draco let him speak, listening to the voice he could listen to forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The End! Also, if there are any mistakes left, please say so :).


End file.
